Broken Dreams
by old-Inari-chan
Summary: Tom Riddle ¿Alguien le daria otra oportunidad de vivir para no cometer tantos horrores? ¿Aceptarian los demas entender el porque de todo? Perdonen por este horrible sumario... La historia es mejor que el. RR, thanks.


Atención: Este fic contiene SPOILERS de "_Harry Potter and the half-blood prince"_

Los personages no me pertenecen a mi sino a su autora JK Rowling.

El personaje de Athenea és de mi unica propiedad y fue creado por mi maginacion.

Ya sin mas que decir...

* * *

**BROKEN DREAMS**

_Por: Andrei de Lioncourt_

.·.·.Prologo.·.·.

El trío de Gryffindor permanecía sentado al fondo de la clase de D.C.A.O. este 6º curso iba a ser difícil para todos.

La puerta del aula se abrió, snape giró sobre sus talones haciendo volar su negra túnica, dispuesto a matar con la mirada a quién fuera que se atrevía a llegar tarde a su clase.

'disculpe sir, acabo de llegar y...'

'Perdone usted señorita pero... ¿Se puede saber cual es su nombre? No recuerdo haberla visto'

'Yo... solo vine a 1º sir. Estuve en el hospital, seguí allí las clases, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que se lo comentaría a los demás profeso-' Snape la cortó.

'Si, ya recuerdo. Una Slytherin, bien. Vaya usted a sentarse y no vuelva a repetirse mas esta falta'

'Entendido sir.'

Se miraron extrañados. La chica, mientras, se había sentado junto a Millicent Bulstrode pero no parecían conocerse mucho.

'Snape siempre se porta mejor con ellos... si hubiese sido una Gryffindor se la hubiese comido viva' masculló Harry entre dientes.

'Ah sí, seguro. Yo me acuerdo de ella, hablé con ella antes de la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador. Ella estaba completamente tranquila y el sombrero enseguida la envió a Slytherin...' susurró a Hermione a los otros dos.

'Igual que a Malfoy...' comentó ron.

'Si' dijo Harry refunfuñando 'Seguramente será descendiente de otra de esas largas familias de magos en las cuales todos han ido a Slytherin y...' Harry no pudo terminar; Snape le había lanzado una mirada venenosa.

El resto de la hora no pudieron hablar, estuvieron ocupados practicando algunos hechizos no-verbales. Definitivamente no eran el punto fuerte de Harry que veía con frustración cuan bien le salían a Malfoy.

'Tranquilo Harry, sino te concentras no te saldrán...'

'¡Ya lo sé Hermione! Pero Malfoy...'

'¡Harry!' Hermione le cortó antes de que dejara ir una retahíla de insultos contra el rubio.

'Granger y Potter...' snape se les había acercado 'Veo que creen que mis clases son una hora para conversar... ¿no entienden lo que significa practicar hechizos no-verbales? Mantengan la boca cerrada... Srta. Granger, vaya con el Sr. Weasley, se ve que esto es demasiado complicado para Longbottom, puede ser peligroso para Weasley... Sr.Potter, usted venga conmigo... Póngase con ella.'

Harry encaró a la chica que había llegado tarde. Ella sonreía desdeñosamente. Típico Slytherin.

'Tú eres Potter.' Afirmó.

'Si. ¿Quién eres tu?'

'Athenea. Y... no te preguntaba si lo eras, lo afirmaba... Potter.' Esto ultimó lo dijo curvando aun más su sonrisa, parecía divertirse. 'Empecemos de una vez con esto, tu primero'

Harry intentó lanzarle un hechizo no-verbal pero le resultaba incluso más difícil que con Hermione.

'Ahora es MI turno, Potter. Voy a encantarte... Potter' La sorna y la ironía de su voz eran incluso más repelentes que las de Malfoy... Totalmente repelente. Harry empezaba a odiar a todos los Slytherin.

'_hola Potter'_

Harry notó como algo le susurraba en su cabeza, miró con pánico a la chica pero esta se encontraba inmóvil. Sus labios estaban pegados y ligeramente curvados en una media sonrisa. Sintió un agudo dolor en las sienes.

'_¿Que te pasa Potter? Tu mente es muy divertida... No sabia que pensaras ese tipo de cosas sobre Ginny...'_

'_Sal de aquí!'_ Harry estaba furioso por ser tan vulnerable, la oclumencia no le había servido de mucho.

'_Si insistes...'_ El agudo dolor en sus sienes desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

'No vuelvas a hacer eso!' Gritó Harry temblando de rabia y nervios olvidando dónde se encontraba.

'Potter!' snape y el resto de la clase se había girado hacia ellos. 'Se puede saber que dice y/o hace en MI clase?' Preguntó en un susurro mortal.

'Yo.. Ella... le decía que parase sir.'

'Por su bien espero que sea verdad Potter' Snape se volteó hacia el resto de alumnos. 'Recojan. La clase a finalizado por hoy.'

Todos recogieron sus libros y salieron ordenadamente.

'Porqué hiciste eso Harry? Sabes que no te entendemos el resto de personas...'

'Hacer qué?'

'...Harry, parece que aun no te das cuenta de cuando lo haces... TU has gritado ALGO en PARSEL'

'Parsel!... no me di cuenta, yo-'

'No importa' atenea estaba enfrente del trío 'Yo te entendí, no hay problema... Adiós Potter' Miró a Ron y Hermione 'Adiós Weasley, Adiós Granger...' Remarcó las silabas de los apellidos con tono desdeñoso y se fue con las demás Slytherins.

'Pero que se a creído que...' ron explotó en insultos y se puso de un tono parecido a su cabello.

Harry tubo que contarles palabra por palabra todo lo que había acontecido en clase. Cuando terminó ya habían llegado a la sala común.

'Hmm...' Hermione parecía preocupada 'Talvez otros Slytherins sean capaces también de entrar en la mente de los demás... Eso sería peligroso Harry. Deverias vigilar con ellos, ya sabes... Con Malfoy. No le provoques.'

'si Harry... Ya sabes que yo también odio a Malfoy pero recuerda lo que te hizo en el tren Harry... Te rompió la nariz! Y si además el también puede leer en tu mente...' ron también parecía preocupado. 'A esa chica parece que no le costó mucho hacerlo... Sabes como se llama?'

'Athenea'

Su charla se vio importunada por Hedwing que traía una nota a Harry.

'Que pone?'

'Hm, es otra nota de Dumbledore... Tengo que volver a ir mañana a las siete...'

Hermione le dirigió una mirada rápida a la nota.

'Harry... no creo que puedas evitar por siempre a Slughorn...'

'Ya, claro.'

Mas tarde bajaron a cenar, no había noticias nuevas sobre Katie... Harry esperaba que estuviera mejorando.

El día siguiente transcurrió rutinariamente; durante la hora de D.C.A.O. Harry intentó permanecer alejado de los de Slytherin, algo que les parecía realmente divertido a ellos.

Athenes tenia un hermoso pelo lacio y negro, los ojos de un color gris perla, un tanto fríos, y la piel pálida. Parecía extremadamente frágil, como si un soplo de aire fuerte pudiera romperla en pedacitos... Oh, eso estaría bien.

A Harry le recordaba a alguien. Tenia un aire familiar; parecido al de otra persona que ya había visto antes.

Iba pensando eso cuando llegó al despacho del director.

'Que tal Harry?'

'Bien sir'

'¿Te inquieta algo Harry?' El director le miro por encima de sus gafas de media luna con aquellos ojos inquisidores.

'No, podemos continuar'

'Bien...' Hizo una pausa 'El ultimo día estuvimos viendo como era el pequeño Tom pero antes quiero que volvamos a repasar sobre la familia de su madre, Merope. Hay algo sobre ella que no te había contado aunque quizás ya lo sepas...'

'Cuénteme sir, por favor'

'Muy bien Harry, pues... cuando Merope llegó al orfanato donde, recuerdas, Tubo a Tom, y, donde luego murió-'

'Sí'

'Pues, cuando Merope llegó al orfanato ya había tenido a un niño Harry. Tom tenia un mellizo.'

'Un mellizo! Lord Voldemort tenia un mellizo!'

'No te inquietes Harry... Voldemort los mato por circunstancias que no vienen al caso, poco antes de matar a tus padres Harry. Pero Voldemort no mató a la nieta de su hermano. Él sería su tío-abuelo y padrino.'

'Porqué?...Él nunca tubo compasión de nadie...'

'Muy sencillo; todos decían que ella tenia algo parecido a Merope. Él no conoció a su madre así que la niña era la única forma de ver a alguien parecido. No parecido físicamente pero si en sus ademanes... como dirían... Tenia _un aire_ a su bisabuela.'

'Un pensamiento fugaz como un rayo cruzó la mente del chico de ojos azules.

'Sir... esa niña de la que habla no tendrá mi edad, verdad?' Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al recordar como atenea había vulnerado sus defensas y había entrado en su mente.

'Si Harry, por eso te cuento esto. Ese es mi punto.'

'Athenea... no?'

'Así es Harry. Ella no es _mala_ pero debes vigilar cuando este cerca. Nunca ella intentaría hacerte daño pero eso no quita quién es.'

'...'

'Eso era lo que tenia que contarte hoy. Vigila de lo que hablas cuando este cerca, aunque lo haga inconscientemente Voldemort podría hablar con ella y enterarse...'

'Sir, ella habla parsel.'

'Es lógico, uno de sus antes pasados fue Salazar Slytherin.'

'Entonces, si lo he entendido bien voldemort es su tío-abuelo y padrino? Es mentira, entonces, que estuvo en el hospital?'

'No, es verdad que estuvo ingresada. Cinco años. Bueno, en realidad fueron cuatro pero el año pasado fue un año difícil para todos y ella no asistió a clases'

'Sir?'

'dime'

Harry pensó en contarle que ella entró en su mente pero pensó que talvez el director se alarmara. Sabia demasiadas cosas. La profecía, la orden del fénix...

'Nada... solo, cual es su nombre-'

'-entero?... Athenea Merope Riddle'

'Bien'

'Adiós Harry. Ándate con cuidado y cuídate... recuerda: ella no es la persona más peligrosa de Slytherin, ella esta al margen de los mortifagos y los planes de lord voldemort'

'Lo haré. Adiós sir.'

Harry se apresuró en volver ala sala común. La persona más peligrosa... Malfoy.

No le hacia mucha gracia tener a esa chica cerca pero tampoco no tenia mucha elección. Supongo que tampoco ella no tenia la culpa de lo que hiciese su tío-abuelo o lo que fuera.

'Harry' Hermione y ron se le acercaron 'Qué tal ha ido?'

'Sabéis cual es el nombre completo de Athenea?'

'No, como íbamos a saberlo? Es importante eso?' Ron parecía extrañado.

'Depende: Athenea Merope Riddle'

'No!' Hermione se horrorizó 'Tiene algo que ver con...'

'ÉL es SU tío-abuelo y padrino.' Harry no tenia muchas ganas de hablar. 'Ya mañana hablamos... Buenas noches'

.·.·.Fin del Prologo.·.·.

* * *

Que os pareció? Aun no sale Tom Riddle pero... Puede que salga ya en el próximo capitulo de forma fugaz y, a partir de ahí cogerá más protagonismo en la historia... Él es el protagonista aunque no lo parezca! Era imposible sacarlo en el primer capitulo... Tenia que explicar demasiadas cosas. 

Llevo mucho sin escribir ff, más de un año. Estoy desentrenada. Ahora empezaré nuevo curso, puede que tarde un tiempo en actualizar (o puede que no).

RR please.

Atte: Andrei de Lioncourt


End file.
